


It's Easy to See (They're Royalty)

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Other, Post-Fall (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the Fall, Dagon wonders about her place in Hell.





	It's Easy to See (They're Royalty)

Lucifer had made Beelzebub a prince. Well, not _a_ prince, but _the_ Prince of Hell. 

Dagon was impressed, and if she was honest with herself, somewhat intimidated. She’d always been at Beelzebub’s side in Heaven, and she’d been there during the Fall. Now?

Well, now she was hurrying through the dark corridors of Hell, dodging fellow demons left and right, on her way to the room where Beelzebub had commanded their throne be placed.

Hastur caught her eye as she strode by. They’d given him the title of duke, along with Ligur. It made sense. Those two practically lived out of each other’s pockets.

Beelzebub was sitting on their throne when she arrived. Dagon was suddenly struck by the realization that she wasn’t sure how to act. Should she kneel? Bow?

“Um. My lord,” she said awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

Beelzebub waved a hand, and the heavy wooden doors at each end of the room slammed shut, keeping out the rest of Hell.

“Dagon,” Beelzebub said, stepping down from the throne. They went to her, standing before her now as her superior. Not that Beelzebub hadn’t always radiated power. But back in Heaven, they were at least on even footing. Dagon had even worked up the courage to kiss them, once.

“I, um. I heard about your new title, my prince.”

“Yeszz?”

“And I wondered--well! I wondered about, if, if you had a place for me.”

“My right hand,” Beelzebub intoned. “As you’ve alwayszz been.”

“Right!” Dagon couldn’t blush through her new scales, at least she didn’t think she could.

“The teeth are a nice touch,” Beelzebub continued. They held out a hand, and Dagon took it on instinct.

“Do you think so? I’ve always liked sea creatures, you know.”

“Oh, I do.”

Their hands were still together, and Dagon could feel the old, familiar longing welling up inside of her.

“That’s right, I told you about that, didn’t I? All about the oceans, and seas--I hope I didn’t bore you.”

Beelzebub shook their head. “You never could.”

“I kissed you once, on the shoreline by the sea,” Dagon said, bravely. “I kissed a prince.”

“I waszzn’t a prince, then.”

“Weren’t you?” Dagon said. She let herself drift closer. The buzz of flies was nearly hypnotic. A little closer, and they’d be kissing again. A little closer, and she’d know if her desires were returned.

Beelzebub closed the gap this time, touching their lips to Dagon’s, pressing their mouths together.

“You don’t need to uszze my title when we’re alone,” Beelzebub said quietly, their voice almost drowned out with the hum of flies’ wings.

Dagon nodded, happier than she’d ever been before. A knocking on the door made Beelzebub straighten, the movement imperceptible to anyone who wasn't used to watching them. It was time to get to work.


End file.
